Senkou
Senkou (閃光), translated as "Flash of Light", is a song by Japanese visual-kei rock band Alice Nine. The song appears on their fifteenth eponymous single and their fourth album GEMINI. It is one of the theme songs for Kyoraku Sangyo's CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION, the other being Le Grand Bleu. Both songs appear as possible jackpot tunes. Credits :Lyrics: Show :Composition: Alice Nine :Arrangement: Alice Nine, Masanori Takumi :Tokuma Japan Communications label Lyrics Kanji= :さあ 針はゼロを指した :駆け出そう ベッドは無重力 :醒めてはくれないね 君の声、サヨナラの残響(おと) :擦り減ったレコードが :優しく思い出を奏でた :最後の言葉だから綺麗なんて :霞んだ昨日(かこ)は涙のせい :When swan sings last song :The time for walk with you, I loved. :目に映るものは やがて :変わるだろう 例外はないね :大切だと気付いてから 失くす事 目を背けてた :心の硝子(がらす) まるで :スパンコールの様に煌めいてた :羽根はなくても :何をなくしても :解けてく糸へ :今も焦がれて :When I sings your song :At end of the world, I loved. :舞い落ちた花弁 :もう 面影も無いね :悲しい詩 今の景色 :忘れないように 頬を撫でた :閃光のように 深い闇抜けて :終わらない夢に 別れを告げる :散りゆく日々も :未完成な詩達(うた)も :未来を奏で 地平を越えて :When swan sings last song :The time for walk with you, I loved. |-|Romaji= :saa hari wa zero wo sashishita :kakedasou beddo wa mujuuryoku :samete wa kurenai ne kimi no koe, sayonara no oto :suri-hetta rekoodo ga :yasashiku omoide wo kanadeta :saigo no kotoba dakara kirei nante :kasunda kako wa namida no sei :When swan sings last song :The time for walk with you, I loved. :me ni utsurumono wa yagate :kawarudarou reigai wa nai ne :taisetsu da to kizuite kara nakusukoto me wo somuketeta :kokoro no garasu marude :supankooru no you ni kirameiteta :hane wa nakutemo :nani wo nakushitemo :toketeku ito he :ima mo kogarete :When I sings your song :At end of the world, I loved. :mai-ochita hanabira :mou omokage mo nai ne :kanashii uta ima no keshiki :wasurenai youni hoho wo nadeta :senkou no you ni fukai yami nukete :owaranai yume ni wakare wo tsugeru :chiriyuke hibi mo :mikanseina uta mo :mirai wo kanade chihei wo koete :When swan sings last song :The time for walk with you, I loved. |-|English Translation= :Now, the needle has ticked down to zero :I try to rise, the bed is weightless :I can't seem to wake. Your voice echoes with your farewells :The worn record :softly played out my memories :Because it was your last words to me, they sound so lovely :These tears are to blame for our hazy past :When swan sings last song :The time for walk with you, I loved. :The things projecting into my eyes :will finally change. It has to :I realized what was precious to me. I turn my eyes away from what I lost :This glass heart of mine :glistens like sequins :Even if I lack the wings :and I have lost something, :I head to that melted string :Even now I pine for you :When I sings your song :At end of the world, I loved. :Flower petals spiraling down :don't have anymore memories to shed :A sad song in this landscape :I stroke my cheek as to not forget :Like a flash of light, I vanquish the twilight :I say goodbye to this endless dream, :to dying days, :to unfinished songs :The future plays for me beyond the horizon :When swan sings last song :The time for walk with you, I loved. External Links *Official music video *Natalie music news report regarding collaboration Category:Songs